Circle of Truth
by RedWillow03
Summary: Kaldur realizes everyone on the team has secrets and creates the circle of truth.(Like truth or dare but only truth). Secrets are revealed and will the team be the same by the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is going to be my first real story it's going to be a few chapters long maybe five, I'm not really sure at this point. Thanks to** _ **FanficReader1212**_ **for the suggestion, I had an idea but couldn't make it into a full story so I combined it with the idea you posted!**

 **Before you read I have to establish, that this story takes place right after the episode Bereft (the one where they all lose their memories in the desert) and Zatanna has not joined the team yet.** **I really hope you don't mind those changes, I really just wanted the main team for this and I couldn't find a way to fit her in. Anyway happy reading!**

 _ **~Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any characters~**_

"Well done everyone, the mission was a success."Kaldur announced as the team walked off the bioship and into the hanger.

"A success? We rocked, well if you don't count the beginning." Wally said pumping his fist in the air.

"And we have sphere who is so cool looking by the way." Robin added

"Yeah, and…" Wally was about to say something when he suddenly fell to the floor and started to convulse.

The team turned to look and let out simultaneous noises of fright. Robin ran over, "Wally, hold on...your gonna be ok." He tore off his cape rolled it up and put it under the boys head.

"What's happening to him?" M'gann squeaked out as he convulsed in and out of super speed.

Robin didn't answer, checking his watch, he started to whisper to himself, "...1 minute...one thirty...two…" The team stood around all in raped attention.

"His heart it's going so fast even for him." Superboy breathed out.

A minute or so later Wally finally began to slow and stopped completely. "Rob?" he groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Hold on give it a minute." he scolded

"Shut up." Wally retorted, putting his head in his hands.

The others just stared at the two of them speechless eyes wide in shock.

Artemis broke the silence first, "What the hell was that?! How...what...why...is no one else going to comment." She was practically yelling by the last part, shocked at how silent everyone was.

"Well geez give a guy a second Artie." Wally smiled as he tried to stand, "Whoa..going down." He returned to the floor. "Little help please?" He croaked out. Kaldur moved to help him up. Both he and Robin acted as his crutches as he made his way to the medbay, though he protested the whole way, "Guy seriously, it's fine." He stood up from the bed before Connor pushed him back into it.

"Wally you are not fine, you were shaking and fell and ohhh…" She started to cry, "I thought you were going to die. So please lay down!"She all but fell into his arms sobbing.

Wally started to try to calm M'gann down, "Hushhh, common M'gann I'm fine." He rubbed circles on her back.

She stood back up. "Re..Really? But…?" Robin interrupted. "Do you wanna tell em or should I?" He gave Wally a sad look.

He sighed running one hand through his hair, "I will, it's my thing after all."

"Well, we're waiting…?" Artemis said her patience was running thin.

"OK, ok…" His relaxed smile disappeared and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes " I have epilepsy and that's all I'm going to say about it." Everyone but Robin gave off a confused sound, "Don't worry it won't affect missions and I'm fine." Before anyone could say anything he sped off to his room.

Everyone looked at Robin, he clearly knew something they didn't, "Well?" Connor asked expectantly.

"It's his thing, not mine? He'll tell you when he wants to, maybe never. The only reason I know is cause I hacked the Batcomputer when I was ten and found out. For now, just leave it alone." He left going off in the direction Wally had sped off in.

The remaining members of the team looked at each other, after a few moments of silence they all dispersed to their own rooms.

 **(Later that night)**

"Everyone I have come to a decision." Kaldur said commandingly, the whole team was dispersed around the kitchen and living room area doing their own tasks; M'gann was looking at recipes in the kitchen, Artemis sat on the ground by the couch sharpening her arrows, Connor was watching static, Robin was playing around with his holo watch and Wally was being unusually quiet. He sat in a chair in the corner doing something on his phone.

"What have you decided?" Artemis asked

"Well, it has come to my attention that we all have our secrets and as a team, we should know them so that we might trust each other more if we trust each other more than we can be a better team."

Everyone paled at the thought of having to reveal their secrets.

"Isn't that a little...I don't know invasive?" Artemis asked, hoping to dissuade him from this idea.

"Well, Batman and the League seem to think it is a wonderful idea. Now everyone lets establish The Circle of Truth, all things said in The Circle remain in The Circle, you have to share something you have never shared with anyone, also Batman insisted that we set off an EMP so that nothing can record us and we can't be interrupted."

"I'll get some candles so we can see, and some blankets so we're comfy." M'gann said with a fake smile plastered on her face, she hoped it would cover up at least some of her nervousness.

Once the candles were lit and everyone found a comfy spot in the nest of blankets M'gann had made. "Ok I just set off the EMP, we are completely tech-free for the next twenty-four hours.

They all looked at each, no one saying anything, "I'll go first…"

 **Ohhhh cliffhanger! I really hope you all enjoyed that, just to let you know I'm going away for the weekend and won't have any time to write the next chapter, so it will probably come out Monday at the earliest and Tuesday at the latest. So do not worry I will not abandon this story. Also if you have anything you want me to write in this story or another story entirely just tell me in the comments and I will do my best to make it happen. And please oh please tell me what you think of the story so far. Have a good day!**

 **~RedWillow03**


	2. Chapter 2

They all looked at each, no one saying anything,"I'll go first to explain the rules." Kaldur said knowing no one would willingly choose to go first, "I will start by asking someone a question it can be to anyone and it can be about anything, this is a way to build trust by knowing more about each other." Kaldur looked around the room, his eyes fell on Wally for a second, making eye contact, but the speedster quickly looked away. "M'gann what was it like growing up on Mars, I have always been curious as to the culture and how Earth is different?"

M'gann flushed at the question, she was so happy on Earth and didn't want her friends to think she was a monster, but at the same time was tired of the secret weighing on her, "Life on Mars was," She hesitated to look for the right word. "...interesting. I had twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, we were pretty close I guess, because of telepathic bonds, so secrets didn't really exist. Then the extended family it gets kinda crazy I have over a hundred and fifty nieces and nephews."

The other's eyes widened, "How do you have a hundred and fifty nieces and nephews? That's outrageous!" Artemis said, her mouth hanging open a little.

She blushed and gave a little smile "I always forget how our lifespans are way longer than yours, we live to be about three hundred. I'm forty-seven I think, I kinda lose track sometimes. Though by martian standards I am still a teenager."

A series of ohhs went around the circle. "Then in terms of culture, well the main form of communication is telepathic so there are no secrets and despite what most people think we don't live on Mars' surface because it's live in tunnels and caves below the surface and we're ruled by a royal family."

"So were you and your family high in the government because of your uncle?" Robin asked innocently.

"Well no, because of how large the families are only immediate family is affected by status," she hesitated for a second debating whether to say something. "...Also because...we were white Martians." She whispered the second part and curled herself into a little ball.

The others echoed their confusion. "On Mars the green look down on the white, it was lonely and sad. Sure I had my mom, but she died when I was pretty young, after that dad just wasn't the same then all my other brothers and sisters were green...except for one." M'gann teared up at the thought of her younger sister and her voice quivered, "K'tann, she was brightest and nicest person I'd ever met in my life. We used to sit in my room for hours on end watching this T.V. show, Hello Megan. It was from Earth, Uncle J'onn would send them so we could get to know our sister planet better. The two of us always said one day we would go to Earth and completely start over, blend in." The tears in her eyes began to fall freely and she wiped them away with a blanket. "K'tann and I had planned to stow away on J'onn's ship together...but the week before we were going to leave she..she got sick, and as I wept at her deathbed she said 'Go, go M'gann for the both of us and never look back.' "M'gann couldn't hold herself together anymore, she openly wept into Artemis' and Artemis let her stay they're crying out all her sadness until she couldn't cry anymore.

M'gann took a steadying breath, "Once Uncle J'onn found out I had stowed away, he allowed me to stay and then I met all of you and now my family." She gave a sad smile and wiped away the few remaining tears

Robin finally broke the silence, "So...if you aren't a green Martian then what do you really look like?"

M'gann thought about her answer before she stood and slowly her body grew and changed, "Woah!" Wally said not in fear, but in shock and maybe a little awe, then Artemis jabbed him in the ribs, "Shut it, Baywatch."

"M'gann did we really seem so shallow as to not accept your true form?" Kaldur asked, sympathetic to the girl who just wanted to feel accepted and loved.

"..I..I didn't want to take the chance; on Mars, they were so mean and cruel…" her voice drifted off into a memory she didn't want to remember.

"Well, M'gann we will accept you in any form you choose just make sure you are comfortable with it. You don't need to change yourself for us, we are your family, and family always accepts you." Kaldur said speaking for all of them.

"Conner?" M'gann was scared at the thought of losing his friendship.

"M'gann I've known since earlier today when we mind-melded. It doesn't change how I feel about you at all." In one swift motion, he brought his lips to hers and they kissed, as they kissed she morphed back into her previous form.

"You don't have to.." Connor started before being cut off.

"I'm not doing it for you," she smiled "I'm not looking back anymore, this is how I feel." She kissed him again and everyone smiled, saying things like, "finally" and "it's about time."

 **Sooooo, hi everyone. I really hope you liked that and I may or not be having some writers block about Kaldurs truth. There really aren't any fan theories about him, I was going to have him tell the team about his father but then I thought that would lessen Artemis' truth so any ideas you may have are welcome. Also please comment any other ideas you would like to add to this story and if you have a story you want me to write please tell me. Have a good day!**

 **-RedWillow03**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thank you PhoenixFlair13 for the story idea~**

M'gann and Connor sat back down; M'gann laying in the crook of his arm. She smiled her conscience clear of guilt, she gave a relieved sigh "So who's going to go next?"

"Well, you can ask someone if you'd like." Kaldur said

"Uhmmm," she looked around the room thinking. "Wally? What is Epilepsy?" she frowned, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but please we're your friends… your family." Her eyes pleaded with him and he stared at the floor.

"Wally?" M'gann asked,'' wondering if she had crossed a line.

"Ok." He said it so quietly his voice barely audible.

Robin gave him a tight smile and Wally returned it though it was sadder than Robin's had been. Everyone looked on waiting for him to continue.

"It happened about a week after I got my powers. I had just been sitting in math when I fell out of my seat and started to seize," He took a breath, "when I woke up I was in one of the League's hospitals, where the doctors knew the Flash's identity and how to deal with our metabolism and healing, they said that the chemicals I had used in the experiment had either activated a recessive gene or the chemicals created some neurological phenomenon that caused me to have symptoms nearly identical to Epilepsy. I'm on medication for the seizures and it works pretty good now I only really get them when I push my self too far or don't eat for a while, which is what happened tonight." Wally finished and signed as he finished

"So..uhm..why haven't we seen one before, what I..uhh..mean is you've pushed yourself pretty hard before?" Artemis reluctantly asked.

"They usually don't happen till a few hours after, I don't really know, there's probably some science medical answer somewhere though." Artemis nodded her head

"Why did you not tell me at least, as team leader I believe I should have known?" Kaldur's eyes narrowed just a bit revealing just how hurt he was, by how Wally didn't trust him enough.

Wally stared at the ground, "You guys wouldn't have understood and why are you so mad about this?" Wally was a little exasperated, what right did Kaldur have to judge him.

"I am not mad." Kaldur said it so passive aggressively even Connor knew he was peeved.

"Nuh uh you do not get to just play it off and say you're not mad; I asked a question you have to answer. That's how the Circle works, right?" Wally gave the tiniest smile at the end of the sentence.

"Fine." Everyone patiently waited for him to continue, "I know I am just a placeholder for Robin; till he is ready, but I am so tired of being compared to him and having him put before me."

Wally just looked at him, "Kal, it was one time.." He was going to continue, but he was cut off.

"But it's not just this one time, it's everyone. The media, you guys, even my own king!" He paused taking a breath, "Ever since I started it was always look, Robin saved the hostages, Robin's younger than you and he can defuse a bomb; isn't that amazing.I could go on and on. It's even worse in the media, am I the only one who looks at our approval ratings, somehow I'm the fifth most popular sidekick, even Artemis and Roy are higher than me and she's been a hero for what like three months and he's technically not even a sidekick anymore. Like really I am way better than her, no offense but seriously I can control water and make cool weapons I can even talk to fish, why does no one care!?" By the end of his rant Kaldur was so worked up he was pacing.

"Dude..?" Robin just said blank-faced, a bit flabbergasted at how outraged Kaldur was.

"Forgive me, my friends, I seemed to have lost control, so to speak." Kal said regaining his calm composer.

"Nope. It's fine we did want the truth after all." Wally said also a bit startled by his friends' reaction. Everyone else just stared at the three friends who started it all.

"So who would like to go next?" Kaldur asked his expression calm again. The others exchanged looks all deciding they would just follow Kal's lead and ignore his rant about feelings.

"Me! Me! Just give me a second, I've been waiting months for a chance like this." Artemis got up and ran to her room returning with a board and a Gotham Academy yearbook.

"You want us to sign your yearbook?" Connor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No." She said with a smirk, "We are going to find out the Boy wonders identity once and for all!"

Everyone turned to look at Robin, who sat red-faced in the corner. "Uhmm."

 **Sorry that Kaldur was a little OOC in this one. So yeah another cliffy! I really hope everyone like it, if you didn't then deal with it. Again any suggestions you have for the other characters would be great, and if you have a story you want to be written tell me and I will do my best to write it. Have a good day!**

 **~RedWillow03**

 **P.S: I'm not really sure if I want to readdress Kaldurs jealousy of Robin, at this point I don't think I will but if you want me to I will try.**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone turned to look at Robin, who sat red-faced in the corner. "Uhhhhh..no that is not what we are going to do, Batman would kill me."

"Well for one, we said anything that gets asked gets answered and either way how would he know every camera and recording device in the whole cave was shut down by the EMP." She said, a victorious smile crossing her lips.

"One its Batman he knows everything and two Kaldur never said we had to answer, just that we could ask. Come on guys back me up." He pleaded with the others

"Though it is true I never said you had to answer, it was heavily implied. Also, Batman made the rules himself, the only thing he made me promise to do was to set off the EMP, he never said anything about your identity. Besides, either way, I would like to hear what Artemis has to say." He said it so calmly that Robin seriously considered screaming. But before he could Artemis started to explain her theory.

"Well…to start Robin has said on several occasions that he goes to Gotham Academy, the only problem is that it has over six hundred students, not counting the other ninety or so who take the online courses." Robin let out a sigh of relief, if she had only figured out where he went to school there was nothing to worry about.

"But…" She continued "if you take away the girls, it's only a little over three hundred. Remove all the boys who have a different hair and skin, then it's barely over a hundred. After that, I took away everyone over fifteen and taller than me because you refused to tell me your age and high. I kinda just guessed with the age thing and height was easy cause I'm like just a bit taller. After that, it got really hard and I still had about thirty-five people." She took a breath and turned around the board that she had brought out, it had pictures of about forty people. Some had big red X's through them, others just question marks.

"So, I broke into the school and copied their records and permanent files.."

"Wait, what!" Everyone said at practically the same time.

"Ohh, relax I wasn't caught and their high school students the only incriminating things I found out which teachers hated who and a few other random things."

"Well in that case continue." Kaldur had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Good. So, assuming Robin isn't failing any of his classes, brings us down to twenty-three. Currently, four of the possible Robins have various sports-related injuries, so they're out of the running. After scouting out some of the main targets I had it narrowed down to five people." Artemis finished and bowed.

"Wow Artemis that's amazing, so who is Robin?" M'gann said happily.

"Well he might be Eric Foley, he usually lays low, is captain of the water polo team and his father was an Olympic champion taking home the bronze in Judo. Under the pretense of him tutoring me, I met his father, and he seemed like super strict and Batman like. Though it could also be Will Goodson, he is this like super likable kinda Robin like guy who is on the track, swimming and rowing team, he gets a 3.8 GPA and is a third-degree black belt in Karate. The only reason he wouldn't be Robin is his father is not a Batman sorta guy, he's happy and nice. Then theirs Robin Rells, he's mostly made it to the top five cause his name is Robin, he gets decent grades and his dad is like a boxer or something."

"Wait I thought you said there were five that's only three?" Connor commented

"Right I forgot; the fourth one, Kyle Logan's was my top suspect because he'd always show up to school with bruises and things like that, he's at the top in most of his classes and his dad used to be a cop. Unfortunately, when I trailed him I found out the bruises were from his dad." She frowned, "Don't worry I put an anonymous tip into Child Services and now he's living with his Aunt and Uncle. So, I think that puts him out of the running. Then the final potential Robin only made it in because he met all the criteria and had a good potential superhero making background, he had a tortured past and all. Richard Grayson, captain of the chess team, mathlete'sand all other academic-based clubs, he has astounding grades and defiantly meets the weirdness quota. The only problem is the Batman thing, he wards with Bruce Wayne, who is this pompous, playboy billionaire, he defiantly has the funds to be Batman, but none of the discipline or training. So, I guess he's out but he's still a possibility. So, let's see who do we think Robin is. Here are pictures of all of them. Along with all the info, I could gather on them. If we all put our heads together we can figure this out."

They all nodded while Robin just stared at them amazed, "Ok so wait let me just get this straight; you broke into a school, stole private records and stocked a bunch of random people; just to figure out my identity." His mouth hung open, "Well if you went to all that trouble heck, I'll tell you right now."

Artemis' eyes widened in excitement, "Really?!"

"Nope." He said smirking

"That was evil and you know it."

"Focus! You have it narrowed down to four people, we can figure this out. Right here, right now." Wally said trying to sound inspirational.

"Well I don't think it's Will, our Robin doesn't really use Karate," Kaldur said staring at the picture of Will.

"This Foley guy's nose is all wrong for him to be Robin, it's too big and his ears are really tiny." Connor added bluntly

"What about Robin, it says here in his file, he's right-handed." M'gann read from his file

"Ummm, is our Robin right-handed?" Wally stared at Robin, "Well since his hollo watch is on his left hand he must be, right handed. Right?" He chuckled at his own pun.

Artemis grabbed the other three files from the others hands, muttering to herself, "Yes, yes, yes. I got it he to be either Robin Rells or Richard Grayson. The others are both left-handed." She had the biggest smile on her face.

"So, which one am I?" Robin asked, half smiling.

"You could be either, but judging by backstory I would have to say you are…"

 **I hope everyone like reading that, I would just like to thank everyone who has commented an idea or complement, your support is amazing. Also, if you have any ideas for other stories I should read and or write, please oh please comment! And I realized how much I enjoy torturing you guys with clip hangers. Muahaha (rubs hands together evilly). Anyhow on that cheery note, have a fantastic day or morning it's like midnight right now.**

 **~RedWillow03**


	5. Chapter 5

"You could be either, but judging by backstory I would have to say you are…Robin Rells." Artemis went on to explain, "Well ok so when I went through Robin's school records, all his teachers say he has the potential to do better, and here is the genius part. Robin and Batman are smart enough to realize that if people saw Robin then looked at Robin, there would be a lot of similarities because they were the same person and all. But everyone knows that Robin has to be really smart and everything to be a superhero if Robin didn't get perfect grades then it would seem like he couldn't be Robin he wouldn't be smart enough." She said everything so fast none of the others could follow what she was saying, and the blank looks they gave her told her so.

"Also, Robins Mom was killed by a mugger, and after that Batman was created. Mr. Rells was already a retired boxer and current computer technician, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to say he could make his own gear, and once Robin found out what his Dad was doing he joined him as Robin, and he did badly in some classes to make him being Robin less believable!" Artemis sounded so triumphant as she finished; Artemis stared at the boy wonder expectantly awaiting her congratulations at figuring it all out.

Robin just stared back at her blank-faced, until out of nowhere he started to laugh, and not like a chuckle or giggle but full on roll on the floor laughter. Artemis was pretty sure she was him wipe away a tear from laughing so hard.

The team just stood there confused. "What's so funny Robin?"

"You." He said through fits of laughter. Artemis' eyebrows knit together in defense. "You spent months trying to figure out my identity and when you finally think you've figured it out you get it wrong, but the really funny part is that you were so close!" He still wouldn't stop laughing, even as the smile melted off the girl's face.

"What?" she muttered.

"You were wrong!" Artemis' eyes grew dark as she made a very split second decision. She leaped from where she stood and vaulted onto the boy grabbing at his mask.

"Artemis!? What are you doing, come on guys help me out." The other still just stood there staring, as Robin tried to throw her off him. Finally, he just gave in and accepted the inevitability that it was going to happen.

"Ha finally!" Artemis shouted victoriously, holding the mask above her head.

"Woah." Everyone said startled by the bright blue of Robin's eyes.

"You jerk, we'll laugh about this someday." Artemis grumbled, and stomped her foot in frustration, "I was so dang close."

"I'm still confused." M'gann said quietly

"I think we all are." Kaldur agreed

"Care to fill us in, or is Artemis just going to keep glaring at Robin?" Wally smirked.

 **Well, that was… a chapter I guess, sorry it was so short; I've been really busy but I promise the next chapter will be out maybe tomorrow night or Monday. Just please be patient. As always thank you to everyone who follows and comments on my stories. And if you have any suggestions or ideas for other stories let me know. Have a good day!**

 **~RedWillow03**


	6. Chapter 6

Robin stood in the middle of the room mask off completely exposing his identity, Artemis was still muttering to herself about how close she had been and the others were still trying to piece everything together. "So, if I am following everything then you are not Robin Rells but are Richard Grayson?" Baldur asked still trying to figure it all out.

"YES! Yes, he is, and I am so mad right now." Artemis practically screamed, in exasperation and anger.

"You're mad?" Robin said finally shaking himself out of his daze, "I'm the one you unmasked, I should be the one who's mad!"

"Ohh face it we were all going to find out sooner or later, your just mad I was so close to figuring it out." Artemis crossed her arms and held her head high.

"Yes, I am just so mad that you almost figured it out. But Artemis see now you didn't figure it out, you came close sure but in the end, you still got second place." Venom practically dripped from Robin's lips.

"That was so-"

"ENOUGH!" Before the two of them could have an all-out battle, M'gann interrupted and Connor held the two back from each other.

"Now if you are done fighting I have a few questions for…what was your name again Richie?" M'gann said

"Richard." Robin grumbled as Connor put the squabbling teens back on their feet.

"Ok, now Richard the two of you need to hug and say you're sorry." M'gann chided

The two were about to voice their grievances but before they could Connor gave them an angry look and they both decided not to risk the boy's rage.

They gave each other a quick hug and I muttered "I'm sorry" and that was that.

"Good now if Richard doesn't mind I'd like to ask some questions."

"Fine. But please don't call me Richard, its Dick."

"Alright then Dick, give us your backstory."

"Yeah, I've been waiting years to hear this." Wally said through a mouth full of popcorn. No one was really sure where he got it but then again, they didn't care.

"Ok, ok. It happened when I was nine me and my parents, who were not Batman, were in a traveling circus. The trapeze act, not to brag but we were really good."

"Were?" Connor asked

"It was just a few days before my birthday, a bunch of men came and threatened the ringmaster, they said if he didn't pay them bad things would happen. But before he could pay them Batman swooped in and was able to capture one of the men, the other two got away. We thought everything was fine until a couple days later. It was my birthday and mom said I was finally old enough to be part of the no net act. When we went up mom, dad, my aunt and uncle and my cousin all started, then I was supposed to come on. But before I could the bolts gave way and…" By this time, Robin was nearly in tears, and everyone knew what was coming. "and.. they fell all of them. Everyone but Uncle Rick died that night. But he was paralyzed from the neck down, he died a few months ago."

"Ohhh Robin that's awful." M'gann gave him a big hug. "Is that when Batman adopted you and you became Robin?" She said hopefully.

"No. That didn't happen for about ten months, until then since all the orphanages were full I was sent to Juvie, kid prison to be more precise. Everyone hated me the guards the people. I didn't speak really any English, so they would just point and gesture till I kind of understood what they meant."

"Why didn't you know English?" Kaldur interrupted

"Nu sunt din America, sunt din România. Sunt limbi foarte diferite. Nu aveți nicio idee despre ceea ce spun." Robin, smiled a bit

"Dude what?" Wally questioned.

"I said, 'I'm not from America, I'm from Romania. They are very different languages. You have no idea what I'm saying.'" Robin smirked

"No, you were speaking gibberish and you don't have an accent so you can't be from another country."

Robin laughed just a little, "I don't have an accent because the Gotham elite eats you alive if you wear the wrong shoes." He said it with a European accent.

"Whoa. That is so cool." Wally said, Robin just Rolled his eyes, "So what happened next?" Wally mumbled shoving more popcorn into his mouth.

He sighed, "Well Bruce wanted to adopt me right away, but because of standards and laws etcetera, he couldn't for months. I actually didn't even really meet him until about a week before he adopted me." Robin gave a quiet smile and stared down at the ground thinking of a day long ago. "Bruce even learned Romani and put a trapeze in the mansion, not that I used it much those first few months."

"A mansion?" Kaldur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh, I guess you guys don't know much about Bruce Wayne." He looked at Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor. "He's a business tycoon who runs a multimillion dollar company." Robin said it so nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"And he's Batman?" Artemis questioned.

"Ahhh now that's another thing you got wrong. Bruce is not Batman, our butler Alfred is."

"Really?" Artemis wondered allowed

"No, don't be stupid of course it's Bruce." Robin said laughing outright

"Either way that still doesn't explain why he adopted you." Connor replied

"That's another story entirely, firstly it starts with how he became Batman. Long story short he saw his parents murdered and then like used all his pent-up rage to fight crime like twenty years later. Also, the night my parents…fell..he was there in the audience, when he saw how similar we were he took me in."

"And that's recruited you to be Robin because of your amazing trapeze skills and stuff." Wally finished.

"Not quite, he never even told me. He would just leave me alone with only Alfred to watch me all the time then one night I was just sitting in a chair when one of the entrances to the Batcave opened and I went inside. After that, I took my circus costume and stole some of Batman's gear then went after the people who killed my parents. That's how I became Robin." He said finishing.

"And the name Robin?" M'gann asked.

"Mom used to say I looked like a little Robin flying on the trapeze." He looked down.

"My friend, would you one day show us?" Kaldur asked

"One day Kal, one day." He was still staring at the ground, trapped in a memory

That was until Wally interrupted his train of thought, "Ok now I have a question. Why did Artemis want to kill me?"

"What?!" Everyone said, including Artemis.

 **Yeah! I finally finished Robins truth only two left to go. As always if you have any story ideas please let me know. Have a good day, and stay happy!**

 **~RedWillow03**


	7. Chapter 7

"Whoa, wait a second that was phrased really badly." Everyone sighed and relaxed, "Give me a second to explain, so when we were lost in the desert yesterday and everything, when Artemis and I woke up, had basic confusion about why we were in the desert and everything, I asked if she knew how to use the bow she, 'Yeah, my dad taught me, then she said that her dad must have done this another of his stupid tests, I asked what kind of tests and she said that he probably wanted her to kill me. After we got our memories back I asked why she thought her dad had killed me and she gave me some flimsy excuse about night movies. Now common out with it Artemis."

Everyone turned to look at her, "Uhhhh. I have a secret love of night movies and sometimes I dream I'm the main character."

"That was quite possibly the worst excuse I have ever heard. Now spill or I'll annoy you till you do."

"Nope." Artemis said crossing her arms in a huff.

"You sure Arty, he can be really annoying." Robin said smirking.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me…" On and on Wally went poking Artemis in the arm each time. After about the fiftyish Tell me she finally snapped.

"FINE. Just make it stop."

"Good he was starting to annoy me." Connor muttered. Everyone but Artemis laughed.

"My dad's an assassin." The others just stared but she refused to look anyone in the eye, "for the league of shadows."

"What? I thought you were green arrows niece."

She frowned her eyebrows at him, "How would me being related to him make it so that my dad couldn't be an assassin? Also, you know it's kinda funny actually none of you not even Boy Wonder over their realized Green Arrow is an only child, he literally can't have any nieces."

"No, I knew the whole time."

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"Hello, protégé of Batman greatest detective in the world."

"Wait then why didn't you out me to the team?"

"Cause I knew you would tell them on your own and you would keep my ID a secret. Though on that front I was very very wrong."

"So, which assassin?"

Wally elbowed Connor in the ribs, "Dude you can't ask that it's rude, but since he asked."

"Sportsmaster, and then my sister is Cheshire." Artemis replied hesitantly

"Wow, I am a major jerk. Sorry for yelling at you about…you know the whole Cheshire incident on your first mission."

"It's fine." They both blushed furiously.

Before anyone could realize the two staring at each other, Kaldur spoke up, "My friends I have not been completely truthful with you. Batman and the others had given me explicit instructions to confront one of you with a secret. I had been hoping that the circle would allow them to get their secret out in the open but they have yet to. So, I am forced to ask directly,…"

 **Wow...that took way longer to write then expected sorry, it was really short, I had this idea for a one shot and got taken away by it (you should really read it). Either way the next chapter will probably be the final one unless someone suggests some big huge finally or something. As always please comment what you though and if you have any story ideas let me know. Happy almost spring!**

 **~RedWillow03**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaldur's eyes glazed over everyone until they finally settled on Connor, the others followed his gaze, "Why were you in contact with Lex Luthor?"

"Why were you following me?" Connor retorted

"Our facial recognition software picked you up while you were meeting with him. Now answer the question." Both of their faces were emotionless as they stared at each other. The team just sat quietly waiting for one of the two, probably Connor, to explode with rage.

"Ever wonder why I don't have the same powers as Superman." The others shook their heads, they had just assumed the cloning process had been incomplete or something like that.

"Yeah well, I have. So a couple of weeks ago I went back to the lab and found out that I only have a half of Superman's DNA."

Everyone took a second to think about what that meant, "You don't mean..?" Connor nodded and "Yes Lex is my father."

"So you were talking to him about that?" Kaldur questioned

Connor scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground, "Not quite, he gave me these things Shields, he called them. They suppress my human DNA, I get it all, the flight, the heat vision."

"Connor?" M'gann's voice held a question in it, one none of them wanted to ask.

"Don't worry I didn't use them, not yet at least. I know better them to trust him." Connor pulled out a small box from his back pocket, "Here."

Kaldur took the box, "What is this."

"The shields, I don't need them figured the League would want them or something."

"Thank you." Kaldur nodded

The group fell into a friendly silence, each of them thinking about all they had learned about each other.

"Soo...what now?" Wally finally asked.

"Movie marathon?" Robin suggested.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Wally ran towards the kitchen.

"I'll get the movies!" Artemis ran towards the movie bin.

"I can go get the blankets!" M'gann smiled as she flew off to find some.

"And I'll get the remote away from Connor so we don't end up watching static all night!" Everyone, even Connor laughed at Robins joke.

Then the team spent the rest of the night watching movies, and everyone laughed at how worked up Kaldur got over the Atlantean misrepresentation in The Little Mermaid.

The End

 **Hi. Whoa! Wait put down the pitchforks I know I haven't written anything for like over a week. Please don't be mad. Now that none of you are going to kill me, I hope you all liked the final chapter. Though it's not my favorite, cause I'm really bad at writing for Superboy. I'm really happy with the story as a whole. As always please check out my other stories and give me suggestions for more! Have an amazing day!**

 **~RedWillow03**


End file.
